character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Shadow the Hedgehog= |-|Adventure Shadow= |-|Hero Shadow= |-|Dark Shadow= |-|Chaos Boost= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A | 4-A | Varies. 4-A to 2-B Name: '''Shadow the Hedgehog '''Origin: Sonic Adventure 2 Gender: Male Age: 'Over 50 (Is physically in his late teens or twenties) '''Classification: '''Product of "Project Shadow", the "Ultimate Lifeform", Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Immortality (Type 1), Body Control, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Powerful Fighter, Proficient with a wide array of weaponry (Has demonstrated proficient skills in a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, and melee weapons), Vehicular Mastery, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Charge Attack, Air Manipulation, Flight (With Air Shoes or Chaos Energy), Fire Manipulation (Can attack with flames from his Air Shoes. Cam imbue his attacks with fire via the Flame Ring), Electricity Manipulation, Small Scale Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (By himself raise his own attack power, toughness, and movement speed, with Chaos Energy and Speed Shoes), Empathic Manipulation (Can pacify foes by shooting them with the Heal Cannon), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Can BFR opponents outside of space-time and to different realities, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Duplication, Forcefield Creation (With Chaos Energy. Can also generates shields of Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Invulnerability (With Chaos Energy or the Invincibility Monitor), Explosion Inducement, Shock Wave Generation, Paralysis Inducement, Can lower the opponent's attack power, Can throw pumpkins as projectiles, Positive Emotion Affinity, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Transformation (Can become Hero and Dark Shadow), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid). Resistance to the following: Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic and volcanic temperatures. Withstood atmospheric reentry), Paralysis Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, and Life-force Absorption (Becomes highly resistant to such status ailments with the Immunity Idol). | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, True Flight, Invulnerability, Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can manipulate Chaos Energy amplify the intensity of his strikes and increase his movement speed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage and destroy Non-Corporeal beings), Homing Attack, Danmaku, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Existence Erasure 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level '''to '''Multi-Solar System level '(Consistently matches Sonic the Hedgehog. Fought evenly with Silver the Hedgehog. Fought Mephiles and Iblis with aid). '''Higher as Hero and Dark Shadow (Can make short work of Black Doom, who can easily fend off the combined might of himself and Sonic. Able to quickly overwhelm Sonic and the Diablon), and even higher with Chaos Boost (Able to fight competitively with a serious Mephiles the Dark, who defeated his base form with one strong hit) | Multi-Solar System level (Far, far stronger than before. Obliterated hundreds of exact clones of Mephiles) | Varies. Multi-Solar System level 'to '''Multiverse level '(Tremendously stronger than before. Fought and defeated Solaris, who would erase all existing timelines in the Sonic-verse if not stopped) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Equal to or superior to Sonic), '''higher with Speed Shoes, Color Powers, Transformations, and Chaos Boost | Massively FTL+ '''(Vastly swifter than before) | '''Varies. Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable (Astronomically faster than before. Can function perfectly and maintain movement in timeless voids. Matched pace with and could blitz Solaris, a higher-dimensional being beyond linear time) Lifting Strength: Class K '''(Can overturn trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete with one hand. Comparable to Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver) | At least '''Class K (Far, far stronger than before) | Varies. At least Class Z to Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '| '''Multi-Solar System level '| '''Varies. Multi-Solar System level to Multiverse level Stamina: 'Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts o punishment without showing any signs of fatigue). Limitless as Super Shadow 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks | Same | Interstellar to Multiversal 'Intelligence: Shadow's fighting style focuses on brutal, unforgiving and powerful blows unleashed in conjunction with heavy use of his super speed and Chaos Powers, especially the Space-Time Manipulative properties of Chaos Control. Shadow will use these Chaos Powers and any other means necessary to overwhelm his opponents. Rarely ever holding back, Shadow's skills are more than a match for even the strongest in the series, such as Mephiles, E-123 Omega, Metal Sonic, Silver, Black Doom, and even Sonic himself. Weaknesses: '''Hero Shadow, Dark Shadow, and the Chaos Boost all have time limits. His Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow the Hedgehog: *'Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Shadow curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump: Shadow leaps into the air while executing a Spin Attack. *'Spin Dash: '''Shadow curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack: 'Shadow performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Shadow to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Boost: 'Shadow coats himself in an aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. *'Stomp: 'While in the air, Shadow rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. *'Light Speed Attack: ' Shadow harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Shadow's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Shadow takes on a golden hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Shadow to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. *'Edge Attack: 'Shadow lowers himself down while running forward, turns off his Air Shoes, and sweeps his legs in a 180 degree angle into his target, dealing damage. *'Shadow Slider: Shadow slides along the ground with his Air Shoes' thrusters aimed at the opponent before unleashing fre at high temperatures from them, burning the opponent. *'Black Tornado: '''Shadow uses his Spin Dash to encircle the opponent in midair at high speeds while leaving a yellow trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. The tornado can send enemies flying, blow away their weaponry/equipment, and disorient enemies. *'Kick: Shadow does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a yellow aura to ward off hindrances. *'''Spin Kick: '''Shadow presses his left hand against the ground, whether or not he is moving or standing still, and holds himself and his entire body up. Shadow then sweeps his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing somewhat, creating a vortex while his Hover shoes spew out small flames, damaging all nearby enemies. After performing the Spin Kick, Shadow can immediately follow it up with two additional Spin Kicks, called the '''Tornado. When performing this attack, Shadow sweeps his legs around in the same manner, but each sweep becomes stronger and wider, eventually forming a small tornado that sucks in nearby enemies and prevent projectiles from damaging him. *'Somersault: '''Shadow flips his body and attacks with his legs. *'Fire Somersault: Shadow performs a Somersault, the only difference being that his legs are imbued with fire. *'Speed Up: '''Shadow blue sparkles and increases his speed for up to ten seconds. *'Lightning: 'Shadow casts floating balls of electricity over the opponent's head that will subsequently discharge a violet bolt of lightning that damages enemies and induces paralysis. *'Storm Cloud: 'Shadow materializes gray thunderclouds constantly emitting purple lightning. Enemies that get caught up in this will sustain damage and be subject to paralysis. *'Drac-O'-Lantern: '''Shadow throws a flaming pumpkin at enemies, damaging them. '''Chaos Powers: * Chaos Control: 'With a Chaos Emerald handy, Shadow is capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Shadow has with him. * '''Chaos Spear: '''Shadow channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Shadow is capable of hurtling a cascade of Chaos Spears in an energy burst, fire them from the palm of the hand. Can induce paralysis. * '''Chaos Blast: '''Shadow unleashes a highly powerful explosion and shock wave of negative Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range, as well as lowers their attack power. This attacks can bypass forcefields and be focused into a beam for more concentrated damage. * '''Chaos Snap: '''Shadow enters his Chaos Boost state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponents where he lands several fierce hits on them. * '''Chaos Punishment: '''Shadow warps in front of the nearest enemy before delivering a quick slash with a sword (stopping time as he does so). * '''Chaos Burst: '''Shadow uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the distorted space, then briefly creating a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that makes contact with it, sending them flying. ** '???: A technique similar to Chaos Burst, but when Shadow emerges from the distorted space he briefly appears in three places at once, creating a small white and purple bubble around himself in all three locations that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. * Shadow Guard: '''Shadow crosses both his arms to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard. This forms a purple, pulsing sphere of energy that can block any incoming attacks. * '''Shadow Heal: '''Shadow invokes Chaos Control, using it to power a procedure that heals any physical damage he may have received. * '''Chaos Boost (move): Shadow harnesses Chaos Energy in a short burst of speed through midair. * Roaming Chaos: 'Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb, before throwing the orb away in a horizontal swing. The orb of distorted space will then float in midair and try to get back to Shadow until either an opponent makes contact with it, which will knock the opponent into midair, or Shadow performs Roaming Chaos again, thus neutralizing the first orb * '''Shadow Dash: '''Shadow utilizes his Air Shoes to launch himself forward with a quick dash at high speed. While dashing, he then invokes Chaos Control to warp himself forward across space. * '''Chaos Upper: '''Shadow backhands the opponent with a space-distorted fist, knocking them into the air. * '''Chaos Magic: '''Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that knocks the opponents into the air. * '''Chaos Rift: '''Shadow channels his aura into his hands and forms a rift in time and space, which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple with small white stars inside. Once formed, Shadow flings the rift at his target in an attempt to banish the opponent outside of space-time, effectively sending them to an area of nonexistence where they are subjected to immediate destruction. * '''Hero Shadow: ' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. In this state, Shadow can freely manipulate Positive Chaos Energy, his physical prowess is greatly amplified along with the range his Chaos Powers, and he can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form has a time limit, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. * '''Dark Shadow: A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. In this state, Shadow can freely manipulate Negative Chaos Energy, his physical prowess is greatly amplified along with the range his Chaos Powers, and he can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form has a time limit, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. * Chaos Boost (transformation): '''Shadow temporarily charges up with chaos energy, giving him a red aura. In this state, Shadow's destructive capabilities are greatly enhanced, and he becomes invulnerable to an extent. ** '''Chaos Lance: While in his Chaos Boost state, Shadow swings his arm and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact, dealing damage and inducing paralysis. Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Shadow transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Shadow turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Shadow can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Shadow to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Shadow turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Shadow essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. Super Shadow: * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Shadow accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy. As Super Shadow, Shadow's innate Chaos Powers far surpass their typical potency, and gains new abilities in this form too. The potency of his Chaos Control is enhanced to the point where he can warp massive objects such as the Space Colony ARK and the Black Comet into orbit. * Super Sonic Boost: '''Super Shadow surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. * '''Turbo Boost: '''Super Shadow surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks on a dime. * '''Chaos Arrow: '''Super Shadow shoots small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents with enough force to injure the nearly invulnerable Devil Doom. By charging this attack before firing, Super Shadow can fire larger and more destructive blasts. * '''Spear of Light: '''Super Shadow charges up red chaos energy in his hands. Once he has gathered enough, Super Shadow simultaneously releases nine red destructive energy projectiles more powerful in a circular pattern, which will home onto opponents. '''Key: Inhibited Adventure and Modern Shadow | "Uninhibited" | Super Shadow Note: 'Shadow being fatigued by removing his Inhibitor Rings is only stated in the game ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, which is most certainly non-canon. As such, an "Uninhibited" Shadow having a stamina issue is not a canonical weakness within the Game continuity. Gallery File:Sonic-Free-Riders-Shadow-artwork.png|Sonic Riders series File:Chara shadow 02.png|Olympic games File:Shadow sonic forces render by nibroc rock db2htuw-pre.png|Sonic Forces File:Shadow-VampireHD.png|"Vampire" Shadow Others '''Notable Victories: Walpurgisnacht (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Walpurgisnact’s profile (4-A forms were used. Shadow was in his Super State) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X